Because Sombody Cared
by bloodroseroxas
Summary: no summary
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone. Sorry its been so long hopefully i can start to work on my other stories too. I am hoping to rewrite Bloody Lotus and Jar of Hearts. Anway Enjoy! R&R.

I own nothing. I am simply borrowing the characters then am returning them to their rightful owner R.J Rowling.

Takes place during the end of 1st year.

* * *

Chapter 1

After chasing away the boys friends Madame Poppy Pomfrey looked at the paper or papers in front of her. On t listed every injury the boy had including the ones she had treated during the school year. What concerned her were the ones that were very old. She had gone to Professor Dumbledore about her findings but he just smiled that damn smile of his and said that the boy had to return to his relatives home for the blood wards were his only protections from the Death Eaters. The wards may protect him from Death Eaters but they would not protect the boy from his _family. _There was only one person who could help her protect the boy. The only problem…the man hated the boy's sire but she would try.

* * *

Sorry its so short but hopefully the others will be longer


	2. Chapter 2

Okay i know the last chapter said chapter one but this is really chapter one. Enjoy remember R&R please.

* * *

Ch 1

Severus Snape looked up from his potion when his fireplace flared and was surprised to see Madame Poppy. "Poppy, your potions are not ready come back in another 20 minutes and they will be" he said as he turned back to stirring.

"I'm not here for the potions Sev. I am here for a student who has been abused and needs help." she said softly watching Severus' back stiffen.

"Which student?" he asked.

"It's a Gryffindor Student." she said. " He has eight broken ribs. He has burns over his hand and chest along with knife wounds. Many of the wounds are years old. He is severely malnourished and has never eaten enough since he was one years old. The scan shows that at some point in his life almost every bone in his body has been broken but there is no evidence of muggle treatment. There are scars on his wrists that show a past attempt at suicide."

"Again which student?" he asked this time looking at her. She swallowed and handed him the file.

"It's Harry Potter." she said. Severus glared at her before snatching the file from her outstretched hand and read what she had stared at for the past hour. she jumped when he suddenly cursed and slammed the file on his desk.

"I knew something was wrong, the way he flinched every time someone touched him or made a sudden noise. The signs were all there and I ignored them all and I probably did the worst damage." he said.

"Severus there is a way we can stop him from returning." she said.

"RETURNING! Did you show Albus that file?" asked Severus as he turned back around to face Poppy. She nodded.

"Yes I did but...he says Harry must return to his relatives for his protection." She said. Severus snorted. " There is a way to keep him from going back. You have to get him to admit to the abuse then i will take it from there." she said.

"Poppy the boy hates me." he said. " The way I treated him all year-long has made that happen." he added as he ran a hand over his face and sat down at his desk. Poppy came a little closer to him and placed a hand on his knee from where he sat. " Severus, you may be the boy's only hope. " she said softly. Severus looked at her and saw the same sadness in her eyes as when he was the one in the hospital wing when his father started beating him. "He needs to see someone cares other than me." she added.

"Alright Poppy. I'll visit him tonight. Hopefully i can get him to admit the abuse before they leave for summer in two weeks.

* * *

Harry Potter had just finished eating his supper when the doors to the Hospital Wing opened and he saw professor Snape walking towards his bed. "Good Evening, Mr. Potter. Madame Poppy has brought to my attention something we need to discuss, so once your finished with your supper we need to talk." he said without a sneer on his face. Harry nodded as he pushed his plate away and waited for Snape to begin. Severus transfigured the chair to a more comfortable one and sat down. Harry swallowed then looked at the Professor in the eye.

"W-what did you want to talk about sir?" he asked as he fidgeted. Severus crossed his amrs as he looked at the boy.

" I want to talk about your home life, Mr. Potter and why you would ask if you could stay here instead of wanting to get away like the rest of your friends." He said before leaning forward and glaring slightly at him. "It would be best if you didn't lie to me either, I can tell when someone is lying to me." he added.

* * *

That's it for this chapter R&R. Next chappie will be up soon


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 2

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat before answering. "Why do you care sir ? You hate me." he said softly.

Severus sighed. " Actually I don't hate you." He said when he noticed the boy's looked he sighed once again. " Mr. Potter how about we make a deal ? I will tell you why I have acted the way I have toward you and afterwards you tell me about your home life? " he suggested. Harry thought for a moment. 'Could he trust him?' when another voice answered him ' Yes you can. He saved your life this year.' Harry nodded in agreement.

" Harry how much were you told about your parents?" he asked first. Harry looked surprised.

"Well Aunt Petunia used to tell me that they were lazy, good for nothing drunks, but Hagrid told me that they were good people who loved me enough to protect me against Voldemort." he said.. Severus flinched at the name and glared.

"Really? Lazy good for nothing drunks?" He asked. " To tell you the truth I grew up next door to your mother and aunt as a child. Your aunt and mother were in the park on the swings when I met them. Your mother and I became friends instantly. Your aunt hated me after I told Lily she was witch. She use to call Lily and I all sorts of names. As we got older Lily and I stayed friends but in secret for a Slytherin couldn't be seen hanging out with a Gryffindor especially in those times until your father and his group of friends ganged up on me one day and Lily helped me out. I called her the most foul name possible in the wizard world thus creating a rift between us for the rest of our school days. I blamed your father for that. He and I were like You and Mr. Malfoy. Anway after your family went into hiding Lily contacted me, we talked and I was able to apologize for my behavior that year and she forgave me. She then asked if anything should happen to them then I was to look after you. That is what I have tried to do all year but You looked just like your father, who tormented me all through Hogwarts, that I missed some important signs that you gave off. I apologize for my behavior towards you Harry and I don't apologize often. " he said. Harry looked at him in the eye to see if he was telling the truth. When he saw he was he nodded.

"I forgive you sir." he said softly. " I know we made a deal but." he stopped

"You need to know if you will be safe in what you tell me." Snape finished for him, Harry nodded. " Mr. Potter what you tell me will not leave this castle until it is time to remove you if necessary. I swear on my magic." he said.

"Okay." Harry said. " I am a freak, an abomination, I am allowed out of my cupboard to do chores and cook, if they don't meet Uncle Veron expectations then I would be beaten and not be fed for days. The day I got my Hogwarts letter was the day I was moved from the cupboard to Dudley's second bedroom." he said in a montone voice like he was reciting something that was said to him countless times. " the punishments are double if I do anything _freaky_." he said. Severus felt immense rage inside of him as the boy described the way he was treated.

"Freaky? You mean magic. How many times has that happened Harry?" he asked. Harry thought for a moment.

"Well the first time was when I was 3. Dudley had been fed and i was hungry so i levitated my cup to me. Dudley started crying and i got beaten, another time was when I changed my teacher's hair blue and the last was right before my Hogwarts letter. I was talking to this snake and Dudley pushed me out of the way and then the next thing i know Dudley is behind the glass and the snake was slithering away." he said. He looked up and was surprised to see a look of shock on his Professor's face.

"You're a parseltongue?" he asked. Harry nodded.

"I thought all wizards could talk to snakes." he said. Snape shook his head.

"No, Mr. Potter all wizards can't. Its a rare ability." he stated. "Okay, give me time Mr. Potter. I will see to it you do not return to your Aunt's home ever again,but you are to tell no one understand?" he asked. Harry nodded in confusion. Snape saw it and addressed it. " At least until you are removed." Harry nodded then yawned.

"I will see you in the morning Mr. Potter with hopefully some good news." Snape said standing and transfiguring the chair back to its original form.

"Good night, Professor." Harry said as Snape left the Hospital Wing. As he lay back onto his pillow he smiled thinking he had finally found _one_ adult who cared.

* * *

and there is the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks to the many followers I have gained. More coming soon. Ja Ne R&R please


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! thanks for the reviews and follows. Anyway enjoy the new chap.

* * *

ch 3

Minerva Mcgonagall was having a cup of Earl grey tea when her fireplace flared. "Minerva , I need to speak with you about one of your lions." came Severus' voice. Minerva sighed.

"Come through Severus." she said. When he stepped through she gave him a stern look.

"Who do I have to comfort now,how many points did you take?" she asked.

"None. It is something to do with Potter." he started handing her a file before he wandessly cast a Silencing spell and sat down in front of her waiting for the explosion. For several minutes he waited before Minerva closed the file and gently on her desk and Severus saw silent tears running down her face.

" I told Albus that those were the worst muggles." she said. Severus nodded.

"I remember, Poppy showed Albus that same file but Albus has insisted Potter returns." he said. He didn't expected her to stand suddenly knocking over her chair and heading for her door. He could feel the power rolling off of her as she walked toward the Headmaster's office. he managed to catch up with her at the gargoyle.

"Move now, I have no paience to figure out what insane sweet that fool has come up with for the password or would you like to be a little figureine." she said. The gargoyle moved fast as they went up to Albus door. The door blasted open as Minerva shouted his name. "ALUBUS WOLFERIC BRAIN DUMBLEDORE! Are you completely out of your mind! THAT sweet boy should not return to those-those- those miserable creatures!" she said. Albus looked at her in shocked before he smiled at her sadly.

"Minnie my dear-"

"Don't 'Minnie' me Albus. How could you send Lily's child back there after you found out what their doing to the boy. The boy needs protection from those vile monsters and not just the Death Eaters. If you send that boy back there i swear on my magic I will remove you from this Earth." she said.

"Minerva, I have no choice but to send the boy back. He has no family other than them, the ministry wil take him for publicity. If someone could come forward to take the boy who generally cares for him not for the spotlight I will gladly remove him." Albus said. " I would do it myself but with my old age but i dont know how to care for a child that has gone through something like this." he said.

"I will take him." Severus said. "but it will require me to quit my other 'duty'" he added. Albus looked at him and smiled.

"Of course you can take him but I'm afraid you can't. I have another suggestion. Get a second guardian one who you trust that can watch Harry in case you have to return to your other 'duty' plus you have to tell the boy your role not all of it just some if you wish. " he said.

"So it is up to me to tell him my role in the demise of his parents?" he asked Albus nodded.

"Before I choose the second can the boy spend some time with the two I have in mind?" he asked. Albus nodded in agreement.

"That is fine my boy, There is just one thing though. You have to get the Dursleys to sign over their rights to the boy. " He said handing Severus a small stack of papers.

"May I dish a little justice on the behalf of Mr. Potter for their treatment?" He asked with a gleam in his eye.

" Just as long as I don't have to visit the one I consider a son in Azkaban ." He said. Severus nodded and started for the door.

"Severus I would like to accompany you if you don't mind?" Asked Minerva. Severus nodded then turned back to Dumbledore.

"We will be back by dinner, Headmaster." he said as he opened the door for Minerva then followed behind her. Albus leaned back in his chair before popping a lemon drop.

"Yes the boy will be safe with you my son." he said softly.

* * *

Once again thanks for the reviews and follows. Next chapter the dursleys. R&R Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is the next chapter . Enjoy!

I own nothing it all belongs to J.K Rowling. i own the plot

* * *

Ch 4

Privet Drive was quiet as Severus and Minerva walked to the Dursley's household. They saw the light in the living room on and one of the bedrooms. "At least they're up." he said with a sneer. Minerva removed her hand ready in hand  
"Ready?" she asked with her hand on the knob. Severus nodded as she blasted the door down and they went swiftly in the house casting a see-me not spell around the home so no one would see what was going to happen or hear. Veron stood from the couch and pointed his shotgun at them.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FREAKS!" he shouted. Minerva snorted as she transfigured his gun to a flapping salmon.

"Shut up and have a seat Dursley. You are already on my last nerve." Severus said as he came into view with Dudley's arm in his hand. He pushed the boy into the living room next to his mother who fussed over him. Petunia glared at him

"YOU!," she spat. " How dare you come in hear and use your-your-" she started.

"My what Tuney? Magic? And How dare I? How dare you! beat a little boy, starve him, deprive him of the love of a family. What would Lily think of you?" He snarled.

"We had to. The boy used his freakiness on us everyday we were afraid for our lives." Veron said. "Taking the food out of my son's mouth, he had to earn his keep."

"EARN HIS KEEP! You were sent mony every month to buy what the boy needed. Yet you treat him like a slave." Minerva said. "As for his so-called _Freakiness_ that was his accidental magic coming out every child experiences it til they get their Hogwarts letters where they learn to control it." Minerva added.

"We never asked for the boy. He was dumped on our doorstep with a note saying if we didn't we would be in danger of Death whatever." petunia snapped. " He never belongs in this normal family." She stated.

" Well Tuney, you're getting your wish the boy is to be removed from your loving care tonight. Just sign these." Severus sneered as he thrusted a stack of paper to them. Both of the Dursely's signed their names and pushed the papers back to Severus.

"There we have signed your bloody papers, now get out." Petunia said. Severus snorted as Minerva stepped closer to the family.

"Oh Tuney we are not quite finished yet. You see we are here to see that justice is served to you for what you have done to your nephew." Severus said taking the papers and putting them in his robes.

"First each one of you shall feel the hunger that you subjected the boy to for 11 years, next You and your wife shall feel every beating to the boy as to you to Dudley, You shall see a dirty home even when you have just cleaned, your clothes though clean, you shall find them rags and dirty. And every night in your dreams you shall become Harry as you feel what its like to be neglected and unloved." Minerva said as she and Severus cast each and every spell. Petunia was on her knees begging them to remove the curses but they were already heading out the door.

" Goodbye Petunia." Severus said as he closed the door before he and Minerva apparated to Hogwarts. As they appeared otuside Severus turned to Minerva. "I am going to the Hospital wing to explain to Potter what will happen to him can you inform the Headmaster what occurred in Dursleys home?" He asked. Minerva nodded as she started walking to the Headmaster's office.

"Severus." he heard her call. " be gentle with the boy." she said before disappearing into the spinning staircase. Severus snorted and continued on his way to the infirmary.

* * *

Poppy glanced up from her work when Severus stepped in. "Hello, Severus. Mr. Potter is eating his supper you can wait for him to finish or you can talk to him now." She said. She looked up and saw Severus' look of surprise and smiled. "Dumbledore told me what you and Minerva were doing so I am aware that you are his guardian."

"Alright then Poppy." Severus said before leaving to chat with the boy. She chuckled before going back to her paperwork.

Harry glanced up from his soup when he saw Snape approaching his bed once again. " Good Evening . I have something to inform you so finish your supper then we shall began.

* * *

R&R PPPPPPLLLLEEEAAAASSSSSEEE. Ja ne


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**:I just read my disclaimer and i just realized i spelled **J.K Rowlings** name wrong. i was very tired that day and in a hurry for work. But here is a new chapter and a new character. They does not belong to me either but to the talented **Snapegirlkmf** thank you so much for letting me borrow them. Anyway here's a new chapter enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6

Harry pushed his plate away from him and nodded to Severus to continue. Severus noted that he hadn't eaten all of his soup, his bread and yogurt with fruit. Severus thought that was due to the shrinking of his stomach '_We'll have to work on that this summer.' _

"I visited the Dursleys' and have been informed that you will not be returning into their _loving_ care ever again." Severus started.

"So where will I be going?" Asked Harry interrupting Severus. Severus gave him a look that made him shut up. Harry mumbled sorry so Severus could continue.

"I will be your guardian from now on Potter." Severus said. "For the first few weeks will be here since I need to pack some ingredients I do not have available in my home to brew potions for Poppy." He added before he conjured a quill and parchment. "Now my rules: Forget all the rules the Dursleys gave you. My rules are simple and easy to follow. You are not to prepare or cook any meals for us unless you ask me to, No cleaning any rooms but your own. Everyday you will study and do your assignments for two hours until they are done. Since I noticed you could hardly finish you dinner because of your abuse you are to eat a snack whenever you are sweets they are for after dinner. The last two are the most important. Do not lie to me, and never place yourself in danger."

Harry looked at him. " If I should break one of those rules sir?" he asked. Severus thought for a moment.

" If you should ever break one of those rules Potter. I shall give a spanking.I will not beat you like those relatives of yours, It shall be my hand meeting your backside for 10 swats no more no less. If you should get in trouble in school you shall be punished twice once by the teacher then by me. Do you understand?" he asked. Harry nodded. Severus sighed and pinched his nose as he tried to inform Harry the next bit of news.

"Um, professor I do have a question?" Harry asked. Severus nodded. " Um why did Voldemort attack my family?" he asked quietly.

_Well that might make it easier._Severus thought and took a deep breath. " Because he heard a prophecy and chose your family as his target. " he said.

"Heard a prophecy from where?" Harry asked. Severus closed his eyes.

"From me. I was young when I joined his little group. My childhood was much like yours and i was easily swayed. I was at Hogsmeade when I heard it. Thinking I would be praised i told him. Instead he chose your family to kill thinking the prophecy was talking about you, but before he could find you I ran to Dumbledore to seek forgiveness and to save you and your family. Since then I have been a double agent." Severus said."I understand if you don't want to be near me or live with me." he added.

Harry sat there for a moment. "Did you know the prophecy was about me sir?" he asked. Severus shook his head. "Then I forgive you. We all make mistakes sir." he said. "So when can I leave?" he whined. Severus chuckled slightly.

"Why don't I ask Poppy to see if you can't come home." He said standing up and leaving Harry for a few minutes.

* * *

A few minutes later Harry was walking beside Severus as they left the Hospital Wing to the dungeons. Severus mind was reeling that Harry could forgive him so easily. He gave a small smirk when he realized that Harry was showing more Lily than his father the more he got to know the boy.

* * *

sorry i didn't put the new character but they will be in the next chapter R&R


	7. Chapter 7

italics- parselmouth

disclaimer- read previous chapters

The character in this chapter belongs to Snapegirlkmf i am simply just borrowing him from her. Thanks Again Snapegirlkmf.

* * *

Ch 7

The walk to the dungeons was quiet as Harry walked alongside Snape. "Mr. Potter I should amend my rules. You asked me what would happen if you broke the rules I have set?" Severus said. Harry nodded. " What I should have said was if you break the last two then you shall receive the swats since I can not stand liars nor for a child to place himself in danger. Your punishment for breaking one of the other rules will be simple. You shall write lines, do chore by hand, or write an essay on why you should never break them." He said never noticing Harry relaxing slightly at this.

"Yes sir." Harry answered softly. Harry wanted to ask another question but wasn't sure how to. "Um what should I call you sir? I mean now that your my guardian?" he finally asked. Severus thought for a moment.

"When your in school Professor or sir is fine when we are alone you may call me Severus or Sev whichever is good for you." He answered. Harry nodded at him to know he heard. They arrived shortly at Salazar Slytherin an two snakes on his arm.

"Hello Severus. Whose this?" asked Salazar.

"This is my new ward. Harry, Salazar the founder of my house." Severus said but before he could give the password the snakes started hissing

_"He's a young one"_

_"Will he be sssstaying?"_

Severus was startled when he heard a hissing next to him and looked at Potter.

"_Hello, My name issss Harry. What'sss your namessss?" _Harry asked. Salazar looked at him pleased.

"_Well hello fellow ssspeaker. It'ssss been a long time sssince there wasss another ssspeaker." _He said. "_Thessse are my familiarsss SSSthye and SSSia."_

Severus forgot that they had spoken about his ability to speak to snakes. 'I'll have to tell him not to do that in front of the others since they won't understand.' He thought before giving Salazar the password. They walked inside and Harry was shocked at how cozy it looked. The living room was in a warm brown with tan carpet . There was a fire going in the fireplace and a mahogany bookshelf filled with books. He saw the master bedroom open and saw that it was the same color as the living room and saw a midnight blue comforter on the bed. The kitchen was small but was quaint. Severus led him to a spare room. "The castle added another room for you since you are now my ward. We will go to Hogsmeade and get some things for you to decorate." He said. The room was a soft blue with an oak poster bed,bookshelf and dresser. On the bed was jade green sheets and quilt. "We can change the color of your sheets in colors you like. Now let's get you unpacked." He said unshrinking Harry's trunk from his pocket. Harry helped him move all his books onto his new bookshelf. He gulped when they got to his clothes. "What are these rags doing in your trunk they are much too big for you." He asked.

"Um well there my clothes sir. I was given Dudley's cast offs since I was the unwanted nephew. " Harry said. Severus cursed the Dursleys again in his head before counting to ten to calm down.

"Is there anything in these rags you want? No, then put them in a pile over there." He said before setting fire to them. Once that was done he summoned a parchment and quill and started writing down what Harry needed. He then found the coveted Invincibility Cloak. "Ah, yes. Your father's cloak...I will let you keep this if you promise to not use it unless it's an emergency." He said looking at Harry. Harry nodded. " Ok then. Let's see, it seems we have quite a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow." He added before closing Harry's trunk and placing it at the foot to the bed. "Well, Mr. Potter do you want to go into the living room and read or would like to go to the pitch and fly for a little bit while i make up a schedule for you?" Severus asked.

"I wouldn't mind going into the living room sir." He said. Severus nodded leading him back into the living room and grabbed a book from the shelf and handed it to Harry. "This is a journal that your mother and I started when we were kids, I thought maybe you would like to read it." He said. Harry nodded and walked to the couch and started reading as he passed a hand over his mother's writing. A couple of hours later a plate of cucumber sandwiches and a goblet of pumpkin juice appeared in front of him.

"Eat Harry, you need something in your stomach." he heard Severus say. Severus watched as a hand would come from behind the journal and grab a sandwich and disappear behind the journal every couple of minutes.

* * *

_Next Day_

Harry awoke the next day in his new bed and snuggled into the quilt. He felt warm inside his new room and comfortable but he knew he had to get up and get dressed to go into town with Severus. He got up and changed into a pair of jeans and a striped shirt before going into the kitchen to find Severus dressed and drinking a cup of coffee on his shoulder was a black raven. "Good Morning Harry,meet Munin, my familiar." Severus said as Munin flew off his shoulder and onto Harry's head.

"Well good morning, Sev has told me you will be living with us from now on." Munin said before he started preening Harry's hair. " Welcome." He added.

"Thanks Munin." Harry said reaching to pet him

"Careful Harry he is known to bite." Severus warned but his warning was for not since Munin let him pet him on his head.

"Wow your feathers are soft Munin." Harry said as Munin flew back onto Severus' shoulder.

"Harry, come and eat so we can get the shopping out of the way." Severus said pushing a bowl of porridge with fruit and a glass of milk. Harry nodded and ate half of the porridge and all of his milk. Severus tapped the table and out the door they went into Hogsmeade. First they went to the furniture store and got Harry a matching desk to do his school work and read, some candy striped sheets,blue and black sheets for his bed and matching quilts. Then they went to the supply store and got him more parchment, ink and quills, and some books for him to read. The last stop was the clothing store to get new robes, slack, jeans, dress shirts,and regular shirts, socks, and underwear all to be shipped back to Hogwarts. Harry was surprised at all that Severus got him but remembered that was what a guardian was for.


End file.
